In the fitting of handle arrangements of the traditional type, it has previously been common practice that the rod which extends through the door or the window must be adapted in length, i.e. often cut, depending upon the thickness of the door or the window. In addition, those washers or cover plates through which the rod extends have normally been mounted in place using through-going screws which have been cut to the intended length depending upon the thickness of the door or the window. Such a detailed adaptation of the components included in the handle arrangement have often proved to be complicated and time-consuming.
Publication WO 2005/047627 discloses a handle arrangement where the rod which extends through the door or the window has an adjustable coupling by means of which one end of the rod is variably fixable in a handle.
According to this document, the handle has an insertion opening for accommodating the above-mentioned rod, which, on its free end, is provided with a grooving for cooperation with a locking element disposed in the opposing handle in the insertion opening.
The locking element is designed as a part of an insertion sleeve which is insertable in the aperture of the handle. For ensuring a locking engagement between the locking element of the insertion sleeve and the grooving of the rod, there is provided in the handle a threaded opening with a grub screw.
Granted, this construction permits adjustment of the handle proper in response to the thickness of the door or the window, but does not permit a corresponding simple fitting of the washers or cover plates which are normally provided on both sides of the door or the window and through which the rod of the handle extends.
A corresponding adjustable coupling is also shown in WO 2009/016174. This adjustable coupling is not based on the use of grooves or locking teeth but rather on a “jammed draw effect” in an obliquely inclined annular spring which surrounds the rod which extends between the two handles.
Further examples of adjustable couplings of the type in question here are disclosed in GB 161 069 and DE 1 125 808.
The above considered prior art technology displays numerous embodiments showing how the distance between two handles may be adapted to the thickness of the door or the window on which the handles are fitted. On the other hand, it is not apparent how a corresponding adaptation is to take place in the fixing of the washers or cover plates which are normally disposed on both sides of the door or the window.